Requíem Cheerleader
by Lady Yuu
Summary: Niou Masaharu. Conoce a la líder de las animadoras desde antes de serlo. Al verla entrenar todos los días. Despertó su curiosidad. (Aspectos de los personajes que nadie conoce pero existen de acuerdo a los perfiles de Konomi) IC 100%


**Yo y mis ocurrencias. Aunque ya no sé qué es lo que les gusta del fandom. En realidad trato de escribir cosas nuevas, diferentes. Puntos de vista que rodean al Fandom pero nadie toca o que se yo. Es por eso que desde ahora escribiré tipo así. Cosas nuevas o conceptos de los personajes que existen pero no se han explorado.**

 **A mí me gustó la idea de este fic con una de las animadoras y Niou porque se presta mucho. Además de que es súper popular con las chicas. Pero… a todo cazador le llega la presa difícil.**

 **Espero entiendan mis textos. Me costó mucho encontrar un título.**

 _ **Disclaimer: Es evidente que Niou Masaharu no me pertenece, pero si el fic y lo que escribo en él, supongo sí.**_

/

 **Réquiem Cheerleader**

Llamo mi atención como muy pocas cosas lo hacen en la vida. Brincaba como gacela, hacía piruetas y demasiadas acrobacias que me sorprendí que no terminara mareada. No recuerdo haberla visto antes. La primera vez que la vi, fue en segundo año, fui al gimnasio por una caja de pelotas que me pidió Sanada. Pensé que sólo era práctica de rutina, pero ella estaba sola. Me limite a tomar la caja de pelotas. Antes de salir la vi corriendo al trampolín y dar varios giros en el aire hasta caer con los dos pies sobre un colchón. La segunda camine por el gimnasio para llegar al club, de nuevo estaba ella dando mortales atrás, vueltas de carro y brincando en el trampolín. Haciendo maromas en el aire. No me di cuenta que diario me quedaba diez minutos antes de ir al club. Ella era muy tenaz, talentosa y dedicada. Ni siquiera vi su rostro bien por los giros y piruetas que daba. No sabía quién era, sólo me gustaba ver sus acrobacias.

Antes de pasar a tercer año, durante una ceremonia la vi. Iba en el grupo de Yanagi. Supe que era ella por la coleta de lado y el listón amarillo que la ataba. Sonreía mientras conversaba con otras dos compañeras. Tuve curiosidad de saber un poco más de ella. No era en sí por ella, si no la dedicación de todas las tardes entrenar. Supe que no era del club de gimnasia. Algo extraño pues sería buen elemento. Pude preguntarle a Yanagi, sin embargo, conociéndolo, llevaría todo a su base de datos.

Semanas antes de la práctica, volví a pasar por el gimnasio y ahí otra vez ella. Llevaba unas medias negras y el leotardo amarillo de la escuela. Cada vez realizaba las acrobacias con más rapidez y con elegancia. Había mejorado bastante. ¿A dónde quería llegar? Cuando hubieron pasado mis diez minutos di la vuelta a las canchas. Escuché un par de aplausos y voces de chicas. Retrocedí tres pasos. Una de las muchachas que animaban a la acróbata, para mi sorpresa iba en mi salón. Okuni Sarazawua. Presidenta de mi clase y la capitán del club de Kiudo en compañía de otra chica que no conocía pero llevaba el uniforme del club de tenis. No iba a preguntarle a Sarazawua sobre su amiga. Me basto con escuchar su apellido: Kasahara.

Kasahara Saori supe más tarde gracias a una pizarra que mostraba las calificaciones de los exámenes finales. Los nombres estaban por grupo. Y en el grupo de Yanagi sólo había una Kasahara y esa debía ser ella. Saori Kasahara supe por los chiflados compañeros de clase había salido del club de gimnasia. Tenía problemas con adaptarse a una autoridad y termino discutiendo con la líder de aquel club.

Me guarde ese secreto hasta que regresé el tercer año. No la volví a ver. De hecho en las vacaciones me olvide de ella y de todo en general. A veces salía con Yagyuu a la tienda de disfraces o perder el tiempo en las plazas. Aquella primera semana después de un par de juntas en el club y haberme nombrado parte de los titulares del equipo de tenis. Dos semanas después de regresar de vacaciones. Entró el equipo oficial de animadores de Rikkaidai. No sólo animaban al club de tenis, sino a todos los equipos de la escuela. Debía ser un trabajo duro dividirse los partidos cuando llegaban a coincidir.

Saoir Kasahara saludó cortésmente a Yukimura. Venía acompañada de cuatro chicas más que presentó como el "Consejo".

— Kasahara Saori, soy la líder del club de animadoras. Mucho gusto. Felicitaciones por el campeonato. Buen trabajo— hizo una reverencia.

Yukimura agradeció de la misma manera. Ella habló un poco sobre el compromiso que tenía con la escuela y su club. Kasahara tenía unos enromes ojos cafés y una sonrisa que nunca note. Yukimura nos llamó y nos presentó con ella y parte de su equipo. Su sonrisa era tan grande que estaba opacando el atardecer. Era bonita, sí, pero no era del tipo que te quedas prendado, era bonita del tipo de mujer que gustas compañía y mirarla al pasar. La vi dirigir su mirada a mí. Me sonrió e hizo una reverencia. Todo encajó. Ella estaba entrenando duro para ser capitán de las animadoras. Le sonreí de igual forma.

Al marcharse después de concretar una cita con Yukimura y Sanada para conocer las fechas de los siguientes partidos entre otras cosas de planeación que requerían saber los animadores. Le confesé a Yagyuu que la había visto por varios meses prepararse para llegar a ser la líder de animadoras.

— ¿La espiabas?

— No, la admiraba. Es buena en lo que hace.

— Para ser animadora no sólo se requiere hacer acrobacias o coreografía. Es una actitud que no debe cambiar por más negro que se vea el panorama. Ser la líder es mucha responsabilidad. Ella debe ser la líder no sólo por la tenacidad y el talento, si no por el compromiso y el ánimo.

— Y no está nada mal…

— Ella será tu mayor reto si empiezas a imaginar cosas— interrumpió Yanagi detrás de mí— en verdad… es una chica alegre, divertida y despistada pero desconfiada. Jamás te acerques si pretendes jugar.

Yanagi hablaba de ella como si la conociera de toda la vida. Yagyuu y yo sabíamos que evidentemente hacia su tarea, investigaba hasta los chicos de su clase. Yo sonreí. No estaba interesado, pero si curioso de saber quién era esa tal Kasahara.

Ellas entrenaban casi los mismos días y al mismo tiempo que nosotros. Por las tardes. En medio de la práctica en el descanso de quince minutos que daba Yukimura como piedad y para hidratarnos. Escape al baño. Di la vuelta y corrí al patio cercano de las canchas de futbol. A veces las animadoras entrenaban en el jardín o el gimnasio dependiendo si otros clubs lo utilizaban. Aquella vez miré una rutina que Kasahara dirigía. Vestían el uniforme oficial y los pompones amarillos. Todas llevaban coletas y moños amarillos. Ella se movía de una forma sensual y sugerente que no pensé que fuese de secundaria. Hizo un par de mortales atrás y vueltas de carro. Al final del baile todas aventaron los pompones al aire. Kasahara las felicitó y se abrazaron. Pensé en lo que Yagyuu comentó acerca de lo que se necesitaba para ser líder de animadoras. Kasahara era alegre, tenía actitud y elocuencia.

— ¡Muy bien! Ahora si está completa la coreografía tres… faltan otras tres— la oíd decir. Luego anunció que la práctica terminaba. Las chicas se dirigieron a un montículo donde estaban sus mochilas.

Kasahara se limpiaba el sudor de la frente, se colocó la toalla en el cuello y fue en busca del termo de agua. Me acerque. Ella me observó inquisidora. Sentí las miradas de las demás animadoras. Estaba acostumbrado. A mí no me intimidaban las mujeres.

— Kasahara Saori. Eres famosa ahora— dije. Era verdad. Comenzó a ser popular desde que lidera a las animadoras.

Como todos los capitanes de los clubs, tienen su encanto. Las animadoras eran consideradas las chicas más guapas del RikkaiDai, por no mencionar que de toda la prefectura las chicas más guapas eran de mi escuela. Las animadoras en particular eran guapas, agiles y también muy distraídas o torpes. Kasahara no era la excepción por lo que dijo Yanagi, sin embargo, quería conocerla.

— Masaharu Niou. Juegas dobles con Yagyuu Hiroshi. Te apodan el "Trickster" Tramposo— dijo.

— Alguien ha hecho su tarea.

— Debemos conocer a todos los miembros de los clubs a los que apoyamos. Es un requisito.

— Puri

Todas rieron. Al momento Kasahara mandó a todas a casa. Las escuchó reclamar y a algunas chicas hablar bajito de mí. Otras se despidieron agitando la mano y yo hice lo mismo sin dejar de sonreír.

— Espero que no vengas seguido. No quiero que las alborotes mucho. Les cuesta concentrarse. Entre ustedes los de tenis, los de natación y los de beisbol las volverán locas.

— Demasiados chicos apuestos.

— Hay una regla, Niou-san. No se permite que las animadoras se líen con los jugadores. No es como en Estados Unidos donde la fama es que el jugador estrella este rodeado de animadoras— permanecí callado. Aunque la escuchaba mis ojos recorrieron sus piernas, la diminuta cintura, sus pechos medianos, el cuello y por su puesto sus labios rosados— Nadie debe distraerse. Si alguna chica falla a esta norma, se va del equipo.

— Pupina… Qué triste. Las más guapas están en el club.

— Tu capitán debió comentarte esto. Le informe de todas las reglas y puntos del club. Deben saberlo. Nosotros nos relacionamos con toda la escuela. Debemos ser…

Me acerque a ella y dejo de hablar. Sus mejillas se encendieron. No se movió. El aroma de su perfume mezclado con el sudor y el Sol llegó hasta mi nariz. Fue un arma letal para mí. Sus feromonas me invadieron.

— Te vi entrenar todos los días el año pasado. Te vi mejorar día a día en el gimnasio. Te esforzaste demasiado para conseguir este puesto. Te admiro Saori Kasahara. Me gustas.

Abrió ligeramente los labios y sus pupilas se dilataron. Parpadeó. El hecho que tuviera prohibido relacionarse con los jugadores lo hacía más interesante y divertido. Era un reto y un juego. En verdad me gustaba. Me daban ganas de besarla.

— No te preocupes— me separé— no diré nada.

— No estoy preocupada. Tú eres un tramposo. Juegas bromas y creas rumores.

— Eso es verdad… Purupin — sonreí— no niego mi fama— suspiré— pero es verdad que te observe mientras entrenabas y no miento, me gustas.

Ella sonrió nerviosa. Comenzó a guardar cosas en su mochila.

— Podríamos vernos a escondidas…

— ¿Qué quieres, Niou-San?

— Ser tu amigo, conocerte… que me regales chocolates en San Valentín y el día blanco.

Colgó su mochila al hombro. Paso de mí sin mirarme.

— No estoy jugando.

— Eres el tramposo más grande. Haces fraudes, engañas, mientes. ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo me fijaría en ti?

— No sé… quizá vuelo alto. No merezco a una chica como tú. Eres buena.

— Agradezco tu interés. Me siento halagada. Muchas chicas quisieran que tú les dijeras esto. Sé que eres famoso, te regalan casi 70 dulces en San Valentín. Muy popular. Pero… respeto las reglas de mi equipo.

Dio la media vuelta.

— Significa que si no hubiera esa regla… aceptarías.

— Significa que gracias a Dios existe esa regla, así tengo pretextos para rechazar a patanes como tú. Adiós.

Se despidió fría. Su caminar era sensual como los movimientos de su coreografía. La falda era muy pequeña y se movía al compás de sus caderas. No insistí. Estaba seguro que me iba a quedar mucho tiempo en la cabeza de Kasahara. A pesar de confirmar lo que Yanagi dijo de ella, estaba seguro que tenía una ventaja. Jamás la escuche decir que le interesaba alguien más. Sólo dijo NO y no un "me gusta otro" eso era una oportunidad y un reto. Esa chica iba a ser mía. Lo sería antes de terminar el año.

/

 **Gracias por leer. Espero me dejen una galleta, un gato… bueno. =)**


End file.
